Mensaje póstumo
by IceKura
Summary: Kurapika parece odiar a Kuroro por un hecho que paso en el pasado, aunque él parece no recordarlo. ¿Podrá arreglar el malentendido una simple obra de teatro, o todavía lo empeorara más de lo que ya está? - AU - KuroXfemKura
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic, por lo que perdonenme si hay algun fallo.

Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a **Yoshihiro Togashi**

En este fanfic Kurapika es una chica, es posible que las edades de algunos de los personajes no corespondan con las reales.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Los cuatro iban caminando hacia sus respectivas escuelas, todos ellos eran grandes amigos, este grupo estaba formado por dos niños de 11 y 12 años, el más pequeño de los dos tenía la tez morena, el pelo negro y puntiagudo, ojos de color miel y una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que el otro tenía la tez más pálida, el pelo plateado y ojos de gato de color azul-verdoso, ambos iban a la misma escuela y a la misma clase. El tercer componente del grupo, era un alto varón de 17 años, con el pelo negro, moreno de piel y con ojos marrones. El cuarto y último componente del grupo era una chica rubia de tez pálida y ojos de color aguamarina, esta tenía 15 años. Pronto llegaron a la escuela media superior donde estudiaba Leorio el mayor de todo el grupo.

- Bueno chicos, nos vemos después de clases en el parque ¿no es así?- dijo Leorio

- Si así es – respondió la rubia, que tenía por nombre Kurapika.

A pocos metros de ellos se encontraba otro grupo formado por diversos chicos y chicas de distintas edades (entre los 14 y los 20 años), en el cual se destacaba un alto varón de pelo negro de 18 años, con ojos de un profundo negro y una extraña cruz tatuada en la frente, que observaba al grupo, a cierta chica rubia para ser más exactos.

- _Esa chica me resulta familiar… _– pensó el de ojos negros llamado Kuroro, sin dejar de observar fijamente a Kurapika, está percatándose de que era observada, levanto la mirada en busca de su observador, encontrándose con la mirada de Kuroro y frunciendo el ceño al instante, mientras desviaba molesta la mirada retomando la conversación con sus amigos –…_pero no consigo recordar de qué._

- Más te vale no llegar tarde esta vez – dijo Kurapika a Leorio, mientras se despedía de él – Gon, Killua vámonos o llegaremos tarde a clases.

- ¡Sí! – dijeron ambos a la vez mientas seguían a la chica.

Kurapika se despidió de ambos niños a la entrada de la escuela media en la que iba que estaba justo al lado de la de Leorio. Los chicos todavía tenían que cruzar un par de calles más antes de llegar a la escuela elemental donde asistían.

- Hey, Kuroro ¿qué estas mirando?- pregunto Shalnark, mientras miraba en la misma dirección que él - ¿Oh? Esa chica… - dijo mientras observaba la reacción de la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que la observaban, seguidamente se dirigió a una de las chicas que componían su grupo y le preguntó - Oye Shizuku, esa chica va a clases contigo ¿verdad?- dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo a Kurapika.

Ante lo dicho por Shalnark, Kuroro reaccionó y le pregunto a su amiga de pelo negro, gafas rosas y una inocente expresión en el rostro - ¿Es eso cierto?

- Sí – dijo mientras asentía - ¿Por qué? – pregunto inocentemente

- ¿Podrías decirme que sabes de ella? – le preguntó Kuroro

- ¿Eh? Claro, no veo problema en ello – dijo y mirando a la chica a la cual se referían, la cual ya se disponía a partir, respondió – Su nombre es Kurapika, ella ya tiene los 15 años, y es la delegada de nuestra clase, es ella quien saca las mejores notas de nuestra clase, y creo que también de nuestro curso, es muy seria y tranquila, pero no acostumbra a hablar con nadie sino es estrictamente necesario, así que no puedo decirte más.

- Entiendo – respondió secamente Kuroro

- ¿Y a qué viene ese interés de repente por esa chica? – Preguntó un chico de bajo de estatura para su edad de pelo negro y ojos dorados llamado Feitan.

- Tengo la sensación de conocerla, aunque estoy seguro de que nunca he tenido una conversación con ella… Además, siempre que nuestras miradas se cruzan ella tiene el ceño fruncido, como si le molestara mi presencia _¿porque sera...?_.

¡DING, DONG! Sonaron las campas que anunciaban el inició de las clases.

Ya habían pasado las dos primeras horas de clases y la habían convocado al despacho del director durante el recreo junto al resto de delegados de los demás cursos y clases.

- Bien , les hemos convocado aquí para informarles que este año en honor al cincuenteno aniversario de la fundación de esta escuela y la escuela media superior, nosotros los directores de ambas escuelas hemos decidido celebrar conjuntamente el festival de primavera, en cuanto termine el recreo informaremos de esto al resto de los alumnos del centro. Nos gustaría que cada clase preparara una actividad para el festival, también se puede dar el caso de que distintas clases se unan para hacer una actividad conjunta, también pueden juntarse para hacer actividades con los demás grupos de la escuela media superior. La verdad es que ellos ya fueron informados ayer sobre este evento y algunos de esos grupos ya nos pidieron la colaboración de algunos de nuestros alumnos. Habíamos pensado que los de primer curso si no saben qué hacer, podrían unirse con algunos de ellos – dijo el director del centro y dirigiendo su último comentario a los delegados de primer curso.

Todos los delegados de asintieron conforme habían entendido su explicación y fueron retirándose poco a poco.

En cuanto acabó el recreo tal y como había dicho el director, el resto de alumnos fueron informados del evento que suponía el festival de primavera, y de que el tiempo del que disponían para preparar las actividades era una semana, en la cual las clases serían suspendidas. Una vez informados los alumnos regresaron a sus clases para debatir cuál sería su aportación para el festival.

En una de las clases de último curso de la escuela media…

- Bien alumnos, creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es empezar por ir sugiriendo ideas y qué después votemos por cuál de ellas nos parece mejor- dijo el tutor – Adelante Shizuku – respondió el tutor ante la mano levantada de la chica.

– Dijeron que podíamos colaborar con las clases de la escuela media superior ¿verdad?- dijo la chica mientras el tutor asentía ante la afirmación de la chica – Pues entonces sugiero de colaborar en la obra de teatro que prearan en la clase de uno de mis amigos que estudian allí, ayer me comentaron que les faltaban gente para poder realizar el obra, y no solo actores. – informo la chica a sus compañeros de clase.

- A mí me parece buena idea, ¿Qué decís vosotras, chicas? – dijo una chica mientras se dirija a su grupo de amigas y estas asintieron conformes a lo dicho por su amiga.

En poco tiempo la clase se llenó de comentarios conformes a la idea de Shisuko…

- A nosotros no nos importa, siempre y cuando no debamos actuar colaboraremos – dijo uno de los chicos del final de la clase.

Ante el alboroto que había formado la idea de Shizuku, Kurapika se levantó de su silla, haciendo que el resto de la clase callase, una vez en pie dijo – ¿Hay alguna propuesta más que alguien quiera expresarnos? – dijo con un tono de voz serio, ante el silenció que había, esta prosiguió – Bien, en ese caso – se dirigió hacía su tutor y dijo – voy a hablar con el delegado de la clase de y con los responsables de la obra, para informarles de que nosotros, la clase de tercero A les va a ayudar para lo que les haga falta, en el caso de que acepten nuestra ayuda, esperen a que yo les informe de hacía donde debemos desplazarnos para empezar con las preparaciones – luego se giró para mirar a la chica de lentes rosas para formular la siguiente pregunta – Shizuku ¿Podrías darme el nombre de la clase de tu amigo?

Continuara...

* * *

¿Qué les a perecido? Porfavor dejen sus reviews acerca de lo que piensan


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El alboroto se podía oír desde el pasillo, tanto chicos como chicas iban de un lado a otro de la clase transportando objetos de allí para allá, otros se encontraban en grupos esparcidos por el resto del aula, ya sea hablando o discutiendo sobre lo que iban a hacer. Cuando Kurapika llegó a la puerta de la clase que se encontraba abierta un chico se le acercó y le pregunto qué quería.

- Vengo de parte de la clase de tercero A de la escuela media, nos informaron de que necesitaban nuestra colaboración, dime ¿Puedo hablar con el delegado de vuestra clase?

El chico asintió y le pidió que le siguiera, este se dirigió hacía uno de los grupos que se encontraba en el centro del aula pidió a Kurapika que esperara unos instantes. Desde donde se encontraba Kurapika alcanzo a oír como el chico informaba al el delegado de la clase diciendo que 'había alguien que quería hablar con él', poco después el grupo se disolvió y presto toda su atención en la conversación que daría lugar.

Lo que ninguno de ellos esperó es que en cuanto Kurapika vio a su delegado, esta frunció el ceño y con un tono glaciar dijo – Me dijeron que vuestra clase necesitaba de la colaboración de una de las clases de nuestra escuela.

- Así es – dijo con tono secó Kuroro, lo que impactó ante su compañeros de clase, haciendo que los que no si bien no habían prestado atención a lo ocurrido anteriormente, ahora no querían perderse detalle alguno.

-Los de mi clase decidieron querer colaborar con la vuestra, supongo que vais a aceptarlo ¿no? – dijo fríamente mientras miraba a los ojos a Kuroro con odio.

- Sí, vamos a aceptarlo – dijo de forma más seca que la anterior.

Después de eso un gran silenció se formó en el aula y la tensión que en ella había parecía poder cortarse con tijeras, desde el pasadizo los alumnos de tercero A de la escuela media que se habían acercado impacientes hacía allí al ver que su delegada no volvía, ahora permanecían fuera del aula junto a algunos alumnos de otras clases que se habían acercado a ver lo que sucedía…

- Y yo que creía que esto iba a ser fácil, pero con estos dos así dudo que algo vaya bien

- Sí, la verdad es que nunca había visto tan enfadada a la delegada

- Y ¿bien, donde  
se supone que debemos trabajar? ¿Debo informar al resto de mis compañeros para se dirijan al salón de actos de vuestra escuela o al de la nuestra? – Kurapika corto con su tono glaciar el silenció que se había formado.

- la obra va a ser representada en nuestra escuela así que lo más lógico sería que ensayáramos allí ¿No crees?

- Conforme, Que es lo que necesitáis que yo y mis compañeros hagamos.

- La verdad es que no nos vendría mal qué… - dijo Kuroro antes de ser acallado por el gritó de entusiasmó de uno de sus compañeros.

- ¡PERFECTA! - gritó un chico castaño y de piel morena, que sorprendió a todos allí presentes, mientras se acercaba a Kurapika y tomándola de las manos dijo - ¡Oye! Qué te parecería ser la protagonista femenina de esta obra, vamos di que si tú eres perfecta para el papel, encajas a la perfección.

Kurapika al igual que Kuroro estaba impactada por la reacción del chico.

- ¿Quién es el otro protagonista? – pregunto Kurapika con un tono más suave al castaño

Todos agradecieron de inmediato la intervención del director de la obra en la conversación de los dos delegados. Pero la alegría duro poco cuando este le anunció a Kurapika de que era Kuroro.

- Me niego – dijo con tono seco, para luego añadir – hay otras chicas en mi clase que estarían encantadas de protagonizar la obra, pídeselo a una de ellas – dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de clase, de los cuales ya hacía rato que había notado su presencia.

Ante la rotunda respuesta de Kurapika el chico todavía había puesto más empeño en convencerla de que actuara, al final terminó accediendo con una condición.

- Actuare como protagonista en la obra, siempre y cuando no haya nadie más que pueda o quiera hacerlo.

Todas las chicas de tercero A se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, acordando algo en silenció, momentos después todas se encontraban mirando a Kurapika, hasta que una de ellas dijo - Kurapika, la verdad es que ninguna de nosotras queremos ser protagonistas de esta obra.

- aunque nos encantaría protagonizar una obra con Kuroro… – dijo otra chica con corazones en los ojos.

- … no podemos representar esta – otra chica continuó la frase.

- Además, vosotros hacéis muy buena pareja. Sois perfectos para el papel – dijo nuevamente la primera chica.

Todos los alumnos de tercero A asintieron conformes a lo dicho por las chicas

- Chicos… - dijo Kurapika, asintió conforme a lo dicho y mirando nuevamente a al director de la obra – Esta bien Max, actuare en tu obra como la protagonista – dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? – Respondió algo sorprendido Maxwell por el repentino comentario de Kurapika, pero se recuperó rápidamente y con una alegre sonrisa dijo – Gracias, Kurapika.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por el argumento de la obra?- dijo curiosa Kurapika

- Lo siento, pero esto es un secreto todavía – dijo con una sonrisa pícara Max

- Bueno, entonces debemos dirigirnos al salón de actos ¿no? – dijo mientras daba una última mirada de desprecio a Kuroro y se dirigía hacia sus compañeros, con un 'vamos' ya estaban todos camino al salón.

Una vez que todos ellos se habían ido, poco a poco los demás alumnos fueron abandonando el aula.

- ¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionara? – pregunto Kuroro a Max

- ¡Claro que lo hará! Kurapika es una magnifica actriz – dijo con orgullo

- Pero, ¿acaso no lo has visto? – Dijo el chico castaño que se había acercado antes a Kurapika, llamado Shalnark – Parece odiar a Kuroro, será imposible realizar el obra de teatro con esa tensión que hay entre ellos…

- No tienes de que preocuparte, Shal – Dijo Kuroro – ella quiere que se realice esta obra o decepcionaría a todos sus compañeros, por lo que creo que no va a poner ningún impedimento…

- Eso espero…- Dijo Shalnark en un suspiro

- ¡Oye, chicos! – Dijo Kurapika para llamar la atención de estos, lo que logro a la perfección – Vosotros sabéis el argumento ¿no? – dijo con un tono de acusación más que de afirmación o pregunta.

Sus compañeros asintieron en silenció, para que después uno de ellos agregara – Shizuku nos lo comento mientras no estabas, también fue idea suya la de venir aquí, ya que ella dijo que seguramente prepararíamos la obra en este lugar…

- ¿Podríais decirme de qué va la obra? – Pregunto Kurapika

- ¡Claro! La obra relata la historia de…

Una vez que llegaron Kuroro, Max y Shalnark al salón, estos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Kurapika y sus compañeros, que acababan de relatarle la historia a Kurapika.

- Max – dijo seriamente Kurapika cuando noto la presencia de este, volteándose a verle – Lo lamento pero no voy a actuar en esta obra – Este último comentario, genero quejas y suplicas por parte de sus compañeros y los demás alumnos de último curso de la escuela media superior. Kurapika no obstante hizo caso omiso a ellos.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sorprendido Max ante su repentino cambio de actitud

- Por el simple hecho de que no puedo representar… esta obra que tanto odio – dijo con tono seco y glaciar, casi escupiendo las últimas palabras…

Luego se marchó de la sala dejando a todo el mundo estupefacto…

En la azotea de la escuela media superior, en una esquina de esta, apoyada en la reja se encontraba Kurapika mirando al cielo y a su vez a la nada…

– Hermano… - dijo en un susurro mientras una lagrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla y recordaba momentos que creía haber olvidado para siempre…

* * *

**Que os a parecido el segundo capítulo, porfavor dejen sus reviews a respecto...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me alegra saber que mi historia es de su agrado y que todos los que la esteis leyendo disfruten de ello ¿cierto?**

**BUeno aqui esta el tercer capitulo lo termine hace poco y decidi subirlo lo antes posible, que lo disfruten, y no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Cómo se enteró Kurapika de la obra que íbamos a representar? – dijo Max

- Bueno, siempre podemos sustituir a Kurapika por cualquiera de las otras chicas de su clase ¿no? – dijo Shalnark

- ¡No, ni hablar! Si este papel no lo hace Kurapika no lo hará nadie más- dijo Max con decisión

- Otro de sus caprichos de director… - Dijo Machi acercándose a Shalnark con una mano en la cabeza

- Si… eso parece… - dijo Shalnark con una gotita en su cabeza mientras recordaba momentos del día anterior…

***Flashback***

_- Bien como dijo el director vamos a realizar el festival de primavera junto a los de la escuela media, así que decidme las ideas que tenéis para el festival… - dijo Kuroro a sus compañeros de clase_

_- Podríamos hacer una cafetería para los visitantes – dijo una chica_

_- Una gran idea, ¿alguien tiene otra? Si, Max_

_- Llevo meses trabajando en una obra de teatro y creo que es el momento ideal para representarla, con los actores ideales…_

_- Una obra de teatro ¿no?... – dijo un chico - Bueno, si el autor es Max, sin duda tiene que ser buena ¿no creen?..._

_- Sí, no me importaría para nada representar una de sus obras– dijo la chica que había propuesto lo de la cafetería._

_- Bueno si todos están de acuerdo con esto, te cedo el puesto Max, para que nos cuentes más sobre tu idea –dijo Kuroro_

_- Bien, antes que nada deciros que necesitaremos la colaboración de una de las clases de la escuela media para el reparto de los personajes, el atrezo, la iluminación entre otras cosas, ahora pasamos al reparto de algunos de los personajes empezando por el de príncipe protagonista ¿y bien, quién quiere realizar este papel?¿Kuroro?_

_- Eh, Max ¿porque me lo preguntas a mí cuando son otros los que quieren hacerlo? – dijo Kuroro_

_- Porque tienes que ser tú el que realice ese papel – dijo con firmeza y determinación._

_- Estoy seguro que otros lo harían mejor que yo, en lo que se refiere a …_

_- ¡No, ni hablar! O lo haces tú o no lo hará nadie – dijo haciendo un puchero_

_- Entonces creó que tendremos que tomar la otra idea…- dijo Kuroro a sus compañeros_

_- Eh, ¿entonces no habrá obra? – dijeron un grupo de chicas a unísono._

_- Vamos Kuroro hazlo por tus compañeros de clases, si, porfa, si – dijo Max tomándole de las manos._

_- Eh, está bien lo hare…_

_- ¡SÍ! – gritó Max con entusiasmo_

***Fin del flashback***

- Bueno, ¿Qué haremos ahora Max?- dijo un chico

- Continuad con los preparativos mientras yo intento convencer a Kurapika – dijo el aludido mientras empezaba a dar las ordenes necesarias para que los demás continuasen sin él, lo que tomo una media hora…

Justo en el momento en que Max iba a ponerse en marcha de la búsqueda de Kurapika esta apareció por la puerta de la sala y se dirigió hacia él tomando de su mano el guion de la obra, avanzando un poco, y girándose nuevamente hacia el grupo, para decir…

- Lo he pensado, Max… y voy a realizar la obra – dijo con una misteriosa mirada, mientas observaba a Kuroro…

Esto inició un estallido de alegría por parte de todos los presentes

- ¿De veras? Esto es fantástico – exclamo Maxwell

- Como podría negarme – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientas no dejaba de observar a Kuroro y añadió - al fin y al cabo, esta obra fue escrita para mí… por mi hermano… Kyosuke Kuruta… - dijo poco a poco para que todos prestaran atención.

Ante la mención de ese nombre Kuroro reaccionó - _Así que era eso, por eso me parecía tan familiar… _- cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza intentando controlar la rabia que poco a poco invadía de nuevo su cuerpo – _ella es la hermana menor de la que siempre hablaba…_

- Max… - dijo Kuroro esta vez – perdóname pero… esta vez seré yo el que no quiere realizar esa obra – dijo abriendo los ojos al fin mostrándole a su amigo unos ojos llenos de rabia y odio – si me disculpas, me iré ahora…

Ante la respuesta de Kuroro y su ida, Kurapika mostró una sonrisa de triunfo…

- Que lastima… - dijo Kurapika con alegría que ni se molestó en ocultar – sin protagonista, no podemos representar la obra… - y mirando a Max añadió – ¿es necesario que anuncie que yo tampoco voy a representarla? Deberías saber que reaccionaría así, por eso no querías decírmelo ¿verdad? – Dijo con tono acusador – como dije antes odio esta obra por lo que no voy a representarla…

Dicho todo esto se marchó nuevamente dejando a las personas presentes en la sala estupefactas tanto por lo dicho por Kuroro como por ella, _¿Qué pasaba con Kyosuke Kuruta, el hermano de Kurapika?_, era una pregunta presente en la cabeza de todos ellos aunque solo uno de ellos sabía la respuesta…

()

()

- ¡Pero que morro tiene Kurapika! – Dijo Leorio dándole una patada a una lata que estaba por el suelo – Me dice que no haga tarde y al final es ella la que no llega

- Venga, cálmate Leorio, seguro que pronto llega, debe de haber algo que la ha hecho retrasar – dijo Gon

- Si, a diferencia de ti, ella si puede tener motivos para retrasarse, al ser delegada de su clase y vivir sola – Dijo esta vez Killua – Y si tiene que retrasarse mucho o no puede venir seguro que nos lo hará saber llamándonos o enviándonos un mensaje al móvil, ella es una persona responsable, no como tú, viejo.

- Ahora veras, como te atreves a llamarme viejo, niñato – dijo Leorio mientras empezaba a perseguir a Killua por todo el parque…

- _Me pregunto qué será lo que está retrasando a Kurapika, aunque siendo delegada seguro que está en una reunión o algo parecido…_ – Pensaba Gon cuando fue interrumpido por un sonido que produjo su teléfono al recibir un mensaje, al comprobar el remitente, exclamó – ¡Oh, es Kurapika!

Lo dijo por el pequeño pelinegro atrajo la atención de los otros dos que se pararon justo enfrente de este, impacientes esperando oír el contenido del mensaje...

_Chicos lamento mucho_

_no poder asistir a la cita_

_me ha surgido un contra-_

_tiempo, por lo que ya nos_

_veremos mañana…_

_P.D: Gon, dile a Killua y a _

_Leorio que dejen de pelearse,_

_por favor…_

_Kurapika._

Sin duda Kurapika conocía a la perfección al trio de amigos como para saber que estos se molestarían y preocuparían por la tardanza de ella, al igual que sabía lo frecuentes que eran las peleas por cosas sin importancia entre ellos, fue por eso por lo que decidió avisarles con un mensaje…

()

()

_Mensaje enviado_

Es lo último que leyó en la pantalla de su teléfono, para luego apagarlo y mirar al frente, aún no sabía que la había llevado ahí, pero no le importaba ya, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras se dejaba caer al suelo frente a una de las tumbas del cementerio, mientras las primeras gotas empezaban a caer…

* * *

**Lo lamento para los que querian leer este capitulo y lo quite pero esque debia correg****ir una cosa, pero aqui lo tienen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Agradesco el hecho que a todos os guste mi historia y deciros que este capitulo es el más largo de todos...**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Ni Kurapika ni Kuroro se habían presentado en la mañana, lo que desilusionó al resto de compañeros respecto a si iban a realizar la obra…

- Max ¿Qué haremos ahora? Kuroro y esa chica Kurapika no quieren representar sus papeles en la obra y tú te niegas a que lo hagan otros… - dijo Machi

- Supongo, que deberemos realizar la otra obra…

- ¿la otra? – dijo Shizuku mientras se acercaba al par

- Si, la obra que escribí yo…

- ¡Oh! Es Kuroro – dijo Shalnark

En efecto tal y como había dicho Shalnark, Kuroro entraba por la puerta y se acercaba al que a cada segundo, más numeroso grupo.

- Max, chicos – saludo Kuroro – sé que dije que no iba a representar la obra, y no lo hare, pero creo que como delegado y compañero vuestro, no puedo permitir que el hecho de que yo no participe os arruine la obra a vosotros, así que voy a ayudaros en lo que haga falta, para que podéis realizarla…

- En verdad agradeceremos tu ayuda, pero vamos a realizar otra obra – dijo Max _– ya que de nada sirve mostrarla a la luz, si quienes tienen que verla se niegan a hacerlo, ¿no es cierto, Kyo?_ – pensó

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del profesor Satotzu, el tutor de la clase de tercero A, en la escuela media…

- Chicos, ¿Habéis visto a Kurapika? – les preguntó

- No, ella no ha venido todavía – dijo Shizuku

- ¿Por qué la busca? – preguntó esta vez Max

- Tiene que ocuparse de unos documentos acerca del festival, como delegada de curso…

- Tal vez esté enferma – dijo Machi

- Si es así, no ha informado todavía de eso, en todo caso si la ven díganle que estoy en la sala de profesores de aquí…

- Así lo haremos – dijo Shalnark

-Sería un problema si está enferma, ¿Tal vez debería pasarme por su casa para verla? Al fin y al cabo ella vive sola, así que puede que no pueda llamar…

- ¡Esta sola dices! – Exclamó Kuroro sorprendido - ¿Acaso su hermano, no cuida de ella?_ Es su hermana menor, como puede ser tan…_

- No creo que Kyosuke pueda cuidar de ella… ahora – dijo seriamente Maxwell interrumpiendo les pensamientos de Kuroro – _acaso no sabe nada de lo ocurrido…_

- Como sea – dijo con tono de molestia, lo que sorprendió a sus compañeros y un poco a Max, quien se reponía mostrando una alegre sonrisa – ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga? – pregunto aún molesto Kuroro

- Bueno aquí tienes la lista de las cosas que necesitamos comprar, ¿podrías hacerlo tú? Solo tienes que ir a la sala de profesores y pedir un permiso para salir, siendo tú seguro que te lo dan – dijo Max – _Sin duda alguna Kyo tenía razón acerca de ti…_ - Pensó Max mientras veía a Kuroro partir

()

()

Kuroro seguía molesto, aunque ya no sabía porque exactamente, en cuanto llego a la sala de profesores, busco a uno de ellos para pedirle el permiso y allí encontró al profesor Satotzu…

- Profesor – dijo Kuroro acercándose a este – Debo ir a comprar unas cosas que necesitamos para realizar la obra, y necesito el permiso para salir…

- Claro, aquí tienes… - dijo el profesor Satotzu entregándoselo

- Gracias profesor – dijo Kuroro quien se encamino hacia la puerta, cuando pareció recordar algo por lo que se giró nuevamente hacia el profesor – Profesor

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podría pedirle un favor? –dijo algo dudoso Kuroro

- Claro, adelante dígame lo que quiere

- Me preguntaba si podría decirme…

()

()

Ya había hecho todas las compras que le había dicho Max, ahora solo le restaba volver a la escuela, aun así….

- _No entiendo que estoy haciendo aquí, se supone que debería volver a la escuela y no demorarme más, pero…_

***Flashback***

_Profesor, me preguntaba si podría decirme la dirección de la casa de Kurapika Kuruta… - dijo Kuroro, sorprendido a si mismo por ello, aunque no lo mostro exteriormente como el profesor…_

_- ¿Para que deseas saberlo? – preguntó el profesor_

_- Para saber por qué no asistió hoy – dijo Kuroro, aunque ni él mismo sabía exactamente que le había hecho formular esta pregunta…_

_Al final la respuesta de Kuroro, fue un argumento válido para el profesor, quien gustosamente se la dio, diciendo que era una gran persona preocupándose por ella, quien apenas conocía…_

***Fin del Flashback***

Había dicho al profesor que le informaría si era que ella realmente estaba enferma, ahora ya no había marcha atrás

- _Sigue siendo la misma casa_ – Pensó Kuroro mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tocaba el timbre – _No ha cambiado nada en todo este tiempo…_

Minutos más tarde se oía un ruido al otro lado de la puerta, que finalmente se abrió, mostrando a Kurapika, con ojos cansados y rojos, al igual que sus mejillas, esta en cuanto lo vio no dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa o mejor dicho la enorme casa al estilo japonés, dejando la puerta abierta…

- Espera – dijo Kuroro y ella obedeció, volteándose a verlo

- Que es lo que quieres, Kuroro… - dijo con un tono tranquilo, sin odio ni enojo, lo que de alguna forma agrado a Kuroro

- No viniste hoy, y preocupaste a los demás, Max el primero, ya que él sabía que estabas sola, así que vine a … - Kuroro no pudo acabar la frase, puesto a que Kurapika se inclinó hacia delante, cayendo inconsciente encima del pecho de Kuroro, quien se había acercado a ella, entrando en la casa mientras daba respuesta a la pregunta hecha por la rubia – Kurapika – dijo suavemente para traer de vuelta a la chica, lo que logro, luego la tomo por los hombros y la separo de él, mirándola con preocupación, tal vez odiara a su hermano, pero no a ella…

- Lo lamento – dijo ella

- No importa, pero deberías descansar tienes mucha fiebre, dijo mientras colocaba su frente encima de la de ella, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ella…

- Lo se… Eh, ¿qué haces? Suéltame – dijo Kurapika mientras Kuroro la levantaba del suelo, tomándola en brazos al estilo nupcial…

- No hare eso, te llevare yo mismo a tu habitación no estás en condiciones para poder caminar ¿cierto? – dijo Kuroro

- Esta bien, es por allí – dijo Kurapika señalando una de las puertas…

-¿Aquí? Pero según recuerdo era por…

- Sigue siendo así pero es más partica esta habitación cuando estoy enferma, es la que queda más cerca del baño y la cocina… - dijo Kurapika mientras se dirigían a la habitación en cuestión y entraban en ella – ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Kurapika una vez la dejo en el futón que había en la habitación…

- Si me permites, voy a utilizar la cocina, para prepararte algo de comida y medicina – dijo tranquilamente Kuroro mirándola a los ojos, a lo que ella asintió, por lo que se encamino de nuevo a la cocina…

Poco más de diez minutos, regresaba con un pequeño bol lleno se sopa, el cual le entrego pero al ver la temblorosa mano de la chica al intentar cogerlo, lo dejo en el suelo y se sentó justo detrás de ella con las piernas abiertas para disminuir aún más la distancia entre ellos, para luego tomar nuevamente el bol…

- Apoya tu cabeza en mi pecho… dijo tranquilamente Kuroro y Kurapika obedeció, como había dicho antes Kuroro ella no tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para mantenerse en pie, ya le había costado grandes esfuerzos llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla, tenía que descansar un poco más antes de realizar otro esfuerzo…

- ¿Quién te la enseño? – pregunto Kurapika con curiosidad a Kuroro aún con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de este cuando terminó de comer

- Mi abuela… - respondió Kuroro

- Oh… - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Kurapika mientras desviaba la mirada con tristeza

- Tu hermano… - dijo Kuroro - cambió mucho

Movió sus brazos para rodearla y eso hizo reaccionar a Kurapika quien había recuperado un poco las fuerzas tras tomarse la medicina, apartándolas de ella dijo – ¡Aléjate de mí, no te atrevas a tocarme con las mismas manos que mataron a mi hermano!

Ante las palabras de la chica, Kuroro se alejó de ella como le pedía, sorprendido por la noticia que descubrió en ellas, ahora entendía lo que quería decir Max antes en la escuela…

- Tal vez lo matara, pero el también mató a alguien importante en mi familia – dijo Kuroro molesto

- Eso no es verdad… – dijo Kurapika con tristeza

- ¡Claro que lo es! – Exclamó Kuroro – Cuando mi abuela hacia poco que había salido del hospital, él la atracó solo por diversión, y luego la empujo escaleras abajo y huyo del lugar, mi madre que estaba muy unida en ella, cuando esta murió entro en una depresión tan grande que si no fuera por mi padre y por mí, ya no estaría aquí… Y encima, luego de unos días, él tiene la arrogancia de presentarse ante mi como si nada hubiera pasado, y hablándome de cosas sin importancia…

- El incidente se produjo el 13 de julio ¿cierto? – dijo Kurapika con la cabeza baja ocultando sus ojos con su largo flequillo – Entonces es imposible que mi hermano fuera la persona que mató a tu abuela…

- Una de las personas presentes en el incidente vino al funeral, y en cuanto vio la fotografía de tu hermano, dijo que la persona que había atracado a mi abuela era parecida a él

- Acaso tú mismo no lo acabas de decir, esa persona era parecida a él, pero no era él, eso es imposible, porque él no se encontraba en Japón ese día…

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Kuroro incrédulo

- No, él no se encontraba aquí, porque estaba conmigo en Estados Unidos, cuando fuimos a visitar a nuestro único familiar vivo, nuestra moribunda tía, quien falleció, poco después de nuestra visita, estuvimos allí desde el día 10 al 15 y es imposible que mi hermano tomara un avión para ir y volver solo para cometer tal crimen, del que lo acusas… – dijo Kurapika con enojo en su voz – Cuando regresamos a Japón y nos enteramos de la noticia, mi hermano quiso darte el pésame lo antes posible, por eso el mismo día en que me había prometido ir al parque de atracciones para distraerme un poco fue a verte, y a invitarte a venir con nosotros, porque creía que lo necesitarías, pero tú, lo golpéate tanto como quisiste, y él no se opuso a esto, lo sé porque lo vi con mis propios ojos y cuando hable con él en el hospital y le pregunte por qué no se había defendido, dijo 'si él se siente mejor después de golpearme, no me importa que lo haya hecho', pocos días después, murió en el hospital…

- Yo… - empezó a decir Kuroro pero no supo cómo continuar, si era cierto lo que Kurapika le había dicho, había golpeado y matado a su mejor amigo, siendo este inocente…

- No tienes por qué sentir lástima por mí, ni decirme que lo sientes, por qué eso no cambiara el odio que siento por ti ni lo hará volver tampoco… - dijo Kurapika mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta de salida de la casa… - Sera mejor que te vayas…

¡DING, DONG! El sonido del timbre de la puerta, interrumpió la frase de Kurapika

- ¡Adelante! - Grito Kurapika para que la oyera el visitante desde el pasillo, mientras se acercaba a la puerta – está a… bier… to… - dijo disminuyendo su tono de voz al reconocer a la persona que acababa de entrar en su casa…

- Buenos días, querida sobrina…- dijo el hombre que acababa de entrar de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, aunque más oscuros que los de ella – ¿acaso te saltaste las clases?, que mala eres, tendremos que castigarte ¿No crees? – dijo mientras sonreía con malicia

- ¡NO! no tú no… tú no deberías estar aquí – dijo Kurapika con gran pánico en su voz

- Sobrina, que formas son esas de saludar a tu único tío que te queda después de no verme por tanto tiempo, ¿Dónde están tus modales, querida? – Dijo Gotto Kuruta mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella

- ¡Detente! – Grito Kuroro mientras tomaba uno de los brazos del tío de Kurapika – ¿Acaso olvidaste que no puedes acercarte a ella? – dijo mientras le hacia una llave para inmovilizarlo y pegarlo al suelo, para evitar que este escapara – Vamos, de prisa llama a la policía- dijo Kuroro a Kurapika con seriedad.

Ya que ella en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de alejo lo máximo que pudo quedándose al lado del teléfono, el cual tomo de inmediato e hizo la llamada…

- _Ha llamado a la central de policía, ¿dime que es lo que desea? _– dijo la operadora que contestó a la llamada de Kurapika

- Por favor ¿Póngame con el comisario Gosho? Rápido, si puede ser – dijo Kurapika

- _Aquí el comisario Gosho ¿Cuál es su problema, señorita?_

- Mi tío volvió, por favor haga algo rápido, está aquí en la casa otra vez, en la residencia de los Kuruta… - dijo aún con miedo al hombre que seguía luchando por zafarse del agarro de Kuroro, siendo inútiles todos sus esfuerzos, pues Kuroro no iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

Ante la mención del apellido Kuruta el comisario reaccionó rápidamente e ordeno a varios de sus subordinados que se dirigieran de inmediato a la residencia de los Kuruta – No se preocupe señorita, pronto estaremos allí, y por favor manténgase lo máximo que pueda alegada de ese hombre…- fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar, para ir rápidamente hacia su auto acompañado de su ayudante, mientras revivía los recuerdos de hace 6 años atrás, cuando ese hombre quiso violar a su pequeña sobrina de apenas 9 años, si su hermano no hubiera estado allí no los habría podido avisar y el hombre, habría cumplido con su objetivo, y ahora volvía a intentarlo, ahora que sabía que nadie se interpondría en su camino, ese canalla, como se atrevía a hacerle daño a aquella pobre niña que tantas penas ya había pasado, se aseguraría esta vez que no saliera de prisión, nunca más…

En 10 minutos la policía llego arresto a Gotto Kuruta, y felicitó a Kuroro por su valentía, para luego asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, se marchó nuevamente a la central…

- Kurapika… - dijo Kuroro preocupado por qué esta no había abierto la boca después de colgar la llamada, se acercó a ella y entonces ella lo abrazo con fuerza, un abrazo que el correspondió – ya todo terminó, él no va a volver, puedes estar tranquila – dijo suavemente intentando calmarla

- Tuve mucho miedo, gracias por protegerme Kuroro – dijo Kurapika apartándose un poco de el para mirarle a los ojos y añadir – por favor, no te vayas…

Este último comentario sorprendió tanto a Kuroro que ni siquiera pudo ocultarlo, bajo su siempre falsa sonrisa que utilizaba en ciertas ocasiones

- Hagamos esto si te parece… - dijo Kuroro – debo ir a entregarle esto a Max y a buscar mi cartera, mientras hago esto tú te quedaras durmiendo en la casa hasta que yo regrese, y no te preocupes que cerrare con llave ¿Esta bien así?

Kurapika asintió aprobando su idea…

()

()

- ¿Me pregunto por qué e tardara tanto Kuroro? No era una lista tan grande, ¿A ti no te preocupa, Max? – dijo Shalnark

- Pues… - dijo poniendo un su mentón, reflexionando su pregunta – ¡Nop! – dijo alegremente, restándole importancia al asunto, haciendo que Shalnark y algunos de sus compañeros cayeran al suelo por sus respuesta (al estilo anime)

- ¿En serio lo dices? – preguntó nuevamente Shalnark, una vez levantado

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Dijo con orgullo – seguro que le ha pasado algo bueno y por eso no quiere venir – dicho esto todos volvieron a caer al suelo

Justo en ese momento pasaba Kuroro enfrente de la puerta mientras iba camino a su aula…

- Oh, ¡Kuroro! – lo llamo Max, haciendo que todos miraran al susodicho y que este se acercara a él

- ¿Si Max? – pregunto este cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo

- Llegas tarde, ¿Y bien, cómo está? – Dijo Max

Kuroro se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero al comprender a lo que Max se refería dijo – Solo tiene un poco de fiebre, nada más, aunque tuvimos un pequeño incidente con su tío, pero ya lo solucionamos…

- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces podrá venir mañana? – pregunto Max esperanzado

- Me asegurare de ello, por cierto aquí tienes – dijo mientras le entregaba la bolsa col lo que había comprado - ¿pero si no necesitabas de ellos, por qué me mandaste a comprarlos? Simplemente debías haberme pedido que fuera…

- Puede… pero así era más divertido

- Como quieras… voy a buscar mi cartera para irme a su casa, si quieres puedes pasarte más tarde…

- No, si está contigo no me preocupa – dijo Max – por cierto antes de que te vayas pasa un momento por aquí habrá algo que debo daros…

- Bien – fue lo último que dijo para luego marcharse a su salón de clases

()

()

5 minutos más tarde estaba nuevamente allí y se acercó a Max para que le diera lo que fuera que quisiera darle…

- Toma – dijo Max entregándole dos de los guiones de la obra – esto es por si queréis pensároslo, es el guion de la obra que creo Kyosuke, cuando estaba en el hospital, en ella encontraréis el mensaje que quiso dejaros antes de morir, pero solo lo descubriréis si representáis la obra, o lo que encontraréis aquí – dijo señalando los guiones – no tendera ningún sentido para vosotros…

- Está bien, gracias… - dijo Kuroro para marcharse nuevamente

* * *

**En este capitulo falta una ultima escena, cuando Kuroro vuelve a la casa de Kurapika, pero no lo puse para no hacerlo más largo... Y por favor dejesn sus reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí esta el nuevo cap! Lamento el retraso...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Kuroro entro nuevamente a la casa, y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Kurapika. Esta se despertó con el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse, y miró a Kuroro cuando este entró a la habitación.

- Lo siento, ¿Te desperté? – pregunto Kuroro mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Kurapika y le acariciaba la cabeza, con cariño

- Te tardaste mucho solo para ir a buscar una simple cartera… - dijo Kurapika

- Te preocupaste ¿tal vez?

- Huh, por supuesto que no – dijo Kurapika, para luego ocultarse bajo las sabanas - Bueno, quizás… un poco – dijo mientras sacaba su cabeza de ellas

Kuroro rio para él, y luego le mostro una de las bolsas de pastico que llevaba al entrar

- Fui a comprar algunos alimentos para la cena, así que me tarde un poco – dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina, para añadir – Le dije a mi madre que no me quedaría a cenar, te parece bien que me quede ¿cierto?

- Si, está bien, pero deja que te ayude con ella… - dijo mientras se levantada y lo acompañaba hacia la cocina

- No creo que sea lo mejor para ti, aún tienes fiebre – dijo mientras retiraba su flequillo (el de Kurapika) y comprobaba la temperatura poniendo su frente contra la de Kurapika

- Puedo hacerlo y quiero hacerlo – dijo mientras tomaba una de las bolsas de las manos de Kuroro y se dirigía a la encimera más próxima para vaciar su contenido – ¿Qué es lo que planeabas hacer?

()

()

- Estaba realmente bueno – dijo Kurapika – ¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso? – dijo mientras señalaba los dos guiones que Max le había dado a Kuroro

- Cierto casi lo había olvidado, Max me los dio, son los de la obra que tu hermano creó – dijo mientras veía a Kurapika acercarse a ellos y los tomaba, para luego mirarle a él y cuando abrió la boca para decirle algo, Kuroro la interrumpió diciendo – Lo sé, y antes de que digas algo, ay algo más que deberías saber, Max me dijo que, en su interior hay un mensaje de tu hermano para nosotros, pero…

- Pero no podremos saber cuál es si no representamos la obra ¿verdad? - completo la frase Kurapika – si… eso era típico de él – dijo con nostalgia mientas recordaba antiguos momentos de su vida al mirar los guiones en sus manos

_***Flashback***_

_En una habitación al estilo japonés tradicional, se encontraban dos personas una de ellas era una niña de unos 6 años de edad y un chico de 9._

_- Hermano, hay un problema con los guiones de los protagonistas – dijo la pequeña Kurapika_

_- ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto Kyosuke_

_- Iba a entregarles los guiones como me dijiste, resbale y uno de ellos se cayó al suelo abierto por la mitad, y cuando lo observe… Hermano ¿Acaso te dio pereza escribirlos? – dijo la pequeña Kurapika con tono de regaño_

_- Ah, lo dices por eso… no que va, lo hice a propósito, de ese modo los actores pueden meterse realmente en la obra y vivirla como si ellos mismos fueran los protagonistas de ella. Sus expresiones son más reales también, por eso elijo siempre las personas que más se adaptan a ellos o los tomo de modelos para crear un personaje a su medida…_

_***Fin del Flashback***_

- Kuroro, el mensaje de mi hermano era para los dos ¿cierto? – dijo sin mirarlo

- Si, eso fue lo que dijo Max

- Entonces no creo que el objetivo de esta obra fuera que se solucionara este malentendido

- Te refieres a que…

- Así es, debe de haber algo más, algo que ni a ti ni a mi quiso contarnos…

- Kurapika… - dijo Kuroro captando la atención de esta, haciendo que la mirara – tu… ¿Me odias, verdad?

- Sigo haciéndolo, aunque el odio y el temor que siento por mi tío son mucho más fuertes, por eso tolero hoy tu compañía

- Entiendo – dijo Kuroro – _es normal después de lo que hice, pero…_ - Pensó - Kurapika, yo quisiera saber el mensaje de Kyosuke. Pero necesito de tu colaboración para ello… - dijo Kuroro mientras le ofrecía una mano.

Kurapika dudo por unos instantes, mirando la mano de Kuroro primero y luego a él, pero finalmente tomo una decisión y acepto gustosamente su mano – La verdad es que yo también deseo saber de él… - dijo Kurapika antes de desmayarse, pero fue sujeta por los brazos de Kuroro – no te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo Kurapika con voz cansada, mientras apoyaba su cabeza y sus manos en el pecho de Kuroro – solo estoy cansada, hoy ha sido un día agotador… - dijo mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos – por favor… no te vayas – dijo mientras agarraba con fuerza la blanca camisa de Kuroro

- Kurapika – dijo suavemente Kuroro, puso su mano en la frente de la chica _– la fiebre no se ha ido aun, supongo que por eso… _- pensó Kuroro mientras miraba el futon donde había estado durmiendo Kurapika – ¿quieres que me quede contigo hasta que te duermas? – le preguntó suavemente

Kurapika negó con la cabeza – lo que quiero es… - dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con unos ojos que cautivaron a Kuroro

()

()

Era el tercer día de preparación del festival y ni Kuroro ni Kurapika habían aparecido aún.

- Max – llamó Shalnark a este – dijiste que haríamos la otra obra, pero… - dudo un instante

- Así es ¿Algún problema?

- No entiendo a que estas esperando, esos dos se negaron a hacerla y entiendo el hecho de aprovechar los decorados, pero dime porque todos seguimos trabajando en la obra de Kyosuke, los guiones y las instrucciones para la iluminación siguen siendo las mismas

- _Supongo que espero un milagro ¿no, Kyo?_ – pensó Max

Los pensamientos de Max fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Kurapika desde la puerta, el cual llamo la atención a todos los de la sala

- ¡Oye, date prisa que ya llegamos tarde! – gritó Kurapika a Kuroro, al lado de la puerta.

- ¡Kurapika, Kuroro! Habéis venido – dijo Max alegremente, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kurapika

Todos los participantes en la obra se acercaron a recibirlos.

- Lamento el retraso, Max – dijo Kurapika una vez pudo salir del abrazo de este – Pero es que había alguien que no quería levantarse – dijo con reproche mirando a Kuroro, quien acababa de aparecer por la puerta.

- Es que se estaba tan bien, cualquiera en mis condiciones tampoco habría querido – dijo Kuroro acercándose por la espalda a la rubia y abrazándola, para luego susurrarle al oído - ¿no crees? – dijo con tono de burla.

Tal comentario hizo subir un poco los colores a Kurapika – quita tus manos – le dijo mientras empezaba a regañarle y Kuroro las levantaba en signo de rendición

Max miraba sorprendido a la pareja, como todos sus compañeros hasta que reparo en las ropas que llevaba Kuroro – _Pero si son las de…_

- Kuroro, lo que llevas puesto…

- ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a esto? – dijo señalando una camisa blanca, diferente a la del uniforme que todos los chicos llevaban. Max asintió, por lo que Kuroro agregó – Son de Kyosuke, era tan alto como yo ahora hace tres años, así que sus ropas me quedan – dijo tranquilamente lo que sorprendió a sus compañeros, pues ayer mismo lo habían visto arder de rabia y odio a la mención del nombre del hermano de Kurapika, y ahora…

- Tendrías que llevarlas si te hubieras levantado temprano – dijo con enojo Kurapika

- Creo recordar que no era el único que quería quedarse en la cama – dijo nuevamente con burla Kuroro

- Espera un momento, ¿Quieres decir con eso que durmieron juntos? - preguntó Shalnark sobresaltado

Un '¡QUE!' general se pudo oír por todo el edificio, mientras Kuroro recordaba lo que había pasado

_***Flashback***_

_- lo que quiero es que duermas conmigo… - dijo Kurapika, lo que sorprendió a Kuroro_

_- ¿estas segura de lo que dices? – dijo seriamente Kuroro_

_Kurapika asintió y luego agrego – Mi hermano siempre dormía conmigo cuando estaba enferma o tenía miedo_

_- Bien, como quieras – dijo Kuroro mientras levantaba a una soñolienta Kurapika y la llevaba hacia el futon, y una vez la dejo en él se incorporó él. _

_()_

_()_

_Kuroro se despertó por una dulce voz, que en realidad era Kurapika regañándolo y diciendo que la soltara, pues había terminado durmiendo abrazando a Kurapika mientras que esta se había acurrucado en su pecho. Kuroro la soltó un poco pero se negaba a levantarse o moverse un poco, pues según él ese era un lugar realmente agradable y con una magnifica compañía._

_Media hora más tarde Kuroro la soltó completamente y se incorporó en el futon._

- Ahora vamos justos de tiempo – dijo Kurapika – no creo que tengamos tiempo de ir a tu casa por ropas, así que… - dudó unos instantes pero finalmente dijo – mi hermano debía de tener tu altura hace tres años, así que es probable que su ropa te vaya bien…

Kuroro asintió conforme y fue a buscar algo de ropa de Kyosuke para él. Mientras Kurapika se cambiaba también en su habitación, colocándose el uniforme escolar.

Media hora más tarde, desayunaron tranquilamente y luego se fueron hacia la escuela

*** Fin del Flashback***

- En todo caso Max, quieres empezar a representar la obra por alguna escena en especial o desde el principio – dijo Kurapika con un tono enojado por el comentario de Shalnark, mientras se adentraba a la sala y se iba acercando al escenario

- Estas segura de querer actuar ya – dijo Machi – ¿no recibiste el guion ayer por la tarde?

- Así es pero ya lo memorice todo… - dijo Kurapika con naturalidad

- ¿en serio? Kurapika es increíble…- dijo una de las compañeras de clase de esta

- Entonces, ¿Podrías ayudarnos con la decoración de los escenarios? – dijo Max

¿Eh, no quieres que ensaye con los demás, Max? – pregunto Kurapika de forma ingenua

- No, no voy a permitir que descubras la obra hasta el día del estreno, por lo tanto tienes prohibido cualquier ensayo con los demás actores – dijo este seriamente, y volteándose hacia Kuroro, agregó – lo mismo va por ti Kuroro. Así que todo el mundo a sus puestos y a trabajar para que la obra sea un éxito…

()

()

- ¡Eso es todo por hoy chicos! – dijo Max

Todos los alumnos se fueron marchando poco a poco y mientras se despedían y regresaban a sus casas. Pocos minutos después solo tres personas restaban en la sala.

- Kurapika - dijo suavemente Kuroro mientras se acercaba a ella

- ¿Qué quieres Kuroro? – le respondió

- Pensaba en que te quedaras esta noche en mi casa, para agradecerte…

Kurapika acallo a Kuroro poniendo un dedo en sus labios – No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, tu cuidaste de mi ayer… – dijo para luego darse la vuelta e irse hacía la salida.

- Espera – dijo Kuroro mientras se acercaba a Kurapika i la tomaba de la muñeca para detenerla, lo que logró

Kurapika se volteó nuevamente hacía Kuroro.

- Simplemente quería que te quedaras a cenar para que no estuvieras sola esta noche…

Kurapika pareció dudar al respecto, pero finalmente acepto la propuesta de Kuroro. Por lo que se fueron juntos a la casa del ultimo, mientras Kurapika informaba a sus amigos que no los volvería a ver hasta mañana por la mañana.

- _Esos dos parecen llevarse bien, Kyo_ – pensó Max mientras veía la pareja partir

()

()

En el parque un trio de jóvenes observaba la pantalla del teléfono móvil que sostenía el menor de ellos…

- Parece que Kurapika no va a venir hoy, tampoco – dijo Killua

- Pero es bueno saber que se recuperó, al parecer estaba enferma – dijo Gon con su entusiasmo usual.

- Si, pero parece que estuviera pegada a el delegado 'ese' y al director de la obra. En ningún momento parece estar sola, siempre esta uno de esos dos junto a ella – dijo Leorio refunfuñando por lo bajo

- ¡Oye viejo! Deja ya de refunfuñar e invítanos un helado, que hoy te toca a ti – dijo Killua con su cara gatuna

- ¡Oye niñato a quien llamas viejo, ahora veras! – gritaba Leorio mientras empezaba a perseguir al albino por todo el parque…

()

()

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Kuroro, a la cual entraron y cuando se disponían a subir al segundo piso…

- Kuroro, cariño. He oído voces desde la cocina, ¿Acaso trajiste un compañero… - empezó a decir una alta mujer de largos cabellos negros y de ojos del mismo color, era de tez blanca y su voz era muy dulce - ¡Oh! – Dijo al ver a Kurapika - ¿Tu eres…?

Kurapika también parecía sorprendida ante la presencia de la mujer, pues era la misma mujer misteriosa que había visitado su casa tres años atrás, en el funeral de su hermano, la cual parecía muy triste por la perdida, lo que había hecho pensar a la menor que debía haber sido la pareja de su hermano o algo por el estilo, debido a su joven aspecto.

- Usted es la mujer de aquella vez… - dijo Kurapika con seriedad y afirmación

Kuroro ahora miraba a ambas, aun sin entender nada, lo que lo molestaba enormemente, por lo que decidió preguntar para aclarar sus dudas.

- Madre, ¿Acaso ya conocías a Kurapika?

- Así es la conocí el día del funeral de Kyo… - la mujer se detuvo, al darse cuenta de lo que podía generar aquello - de su difunto hermano, ¿no sé si lo sabías?

- ¿Entonces es usted su madre realmente? – pregunto Kurapika con sorpresa, lo cual hizo que cuatro ojos de posaran en ella, convirtiéndose en el punto de atención – Esto… veras es que usted parece tan joven, que pensé que usted…

- Me alaga tu comentario, y tranquila no me molesta para nada tu confusión…

Kuroro observó por unos minutos la conversación entre ambas mujeres, fijando su atención en la más joven de las dos, mientras la observaba una sonrisa se puso en sus labios involuntariamente, lo que la mayor captó enseguida, por pasó desapercibido por la menor. De pronto un izo 'click' en la mente de Kuroro, quien recordó por qué ella estaba allí, y volviendo de nuevo a su habitual comportamiento.

- Madre, olvide decirte que Kurapika se quedaría a cenar hoy, ahora si me disculpas, ella y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar por lo que iremos a mi habitación – dijo esto mientras empujaba suavemente a Kurapika por las escaleras. Se detuvo un momento a medio camino y volteándose a ver a su madre agregó – Y no tienes por qué preocuparte por lo de Kyosuke, ya todo está solucionado – dijo mientras le sonreía brevemente, para luego retomar su camino.

()

()

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – dijo Kurapika una vez dentro de la habitación – Sabes que Max nos prohibió ensayar juntos por lo que…

- Lo sé, pero no es eso de lo que quería hablar.

- ¿entonces de qué?

- Kyosuke siempre hablaba maravillas de ti ¿sabes? – dijo Kuroro – me gustaría saber si son ciertas

- Está bien – suspiro – la verdad es que él no dejaba de hablar de ti también, así que reconozco que yo también tengo un poco de curiosidad…– dijo suavemente

()

()

Los cuatro estaban conversando alegremente, cierta rubia observo por unos instantes el reloj que ya marcaba que pronto sonarían la nueve de la noche.

- ¡Dios mío! Que tarde se hizo – dijo Kurapika levantándose repentinamente de la mesa – Sera mejor que regrese a casa. Les agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, gracias

- ¡Espera! – Dijo Kuroro levantándose de golpe – es muy tarde, deja que te acompañe, es mejor no ir sola de noche por las calles – dijo mientras se acercaba a Kurapika

- Esta bien, gracias

Minutos después, juntos se dirigieron a la casa de Kurapika, lentamente mientras conversaban de cosas triviales. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto, hubiera asegurado que se trataba de una joven pareja de enamorados, en donde el novio era muy celoso, pues Kuroro no dejaba de lanzar miradas intimidatorias a toda persona perteneciente al sexo masculino y que se atrevía a observar a Kurapika, ya que por algún motivo, no que él desconocía todavía, no podía permitir dejar a tal bello ángel solo con otro hombre, espera de dónde habían venido esos pensamientos, se preguntaba Kuroro.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y tuvieron que despedirse…

- Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa, te lo agradezco mucho - dijo Kurapika, quien rápidamente se acercó a él i le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches, y gracias por todo – fue lo último que dijo antes de meterse rápidamente en su casa

Kuroro, sorprendido se tocó la mejilla en la que Kurapika lo había besado - _¿Qué significa eso? _– Cuando regresó a su casa, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Aun le quemaba el lugar donde Kurapika le había dado el beso, pero luego recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior y esa misma tarde –_Simplemente fue gratitud, por lo de su tío. Ella sigue odiándome, y eso no va a cambiar…_ - pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación…

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo sera el mas largo de todos, pues incluira la Obra de teatro y no se como cortarlo, así que espero que no se le aga muy pesado. Ya nos veremos.**

**P.D.**

**Agradesco sus reviews, y que les guste mi historia. Tambien a los que lo leen y no dejan, aun así gracias.**

**Es posible que tarde en actualizar pues empece recientemente el ultimo curso, así que no se para cuando podre colgarlo. **

**Asi que sean pacientes, porque espero poder lograr que la espera valga la pena.**

**Dejen sus reviews respecto a la historia porfavor...**

**IceKura**


End file.
